


Last job

by this_user_is_soft



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Yes I made black emo I'm dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_user_is_soft/pseuds/this_user_is_soft
Summary: Black wanted to stop. He was tired of the killing and lying, still he had one last job to do. If only it could go as smoothly as he wanted it to.
Relationships: Black/Purple (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *sips tea* ah yes. A basic tittle and a vague description and you have fallen for it hehe  
> Anyway many liberties were taken with the story and character if you think you won't like this then feel free to not read it  
> Im going to try to update this weekly but I don't know how well I'll manage that because I have way to much school work.

Black was still looking at pink, thinking back to what they had said, moments before the ship took off, “Don’t fuck this up for us.”

And he was definitely not going to fuck this up. Just one last job, it would be in and out. It was bad enough already that the agency thought he wasn’t fully committed, he definitely wouldn’t want to ruin this and face the consequences.

  
“Are you alright?” Orange asked. She was sitting besides black, close enough to see how irratic his breathing got.

  
“Yeah," He breathed out as quietly as he could.

  
“First missions are always hard, just try not to puke until we are safe."

  
Someone at the end of the row of chairs laughed, “you are never gonna let me live that one, will you?”

  
“No,” orange laughed. “Four year ago Red over there puked inside his suit the minute the ship took off. It was awful."

  
“Well I was the one that had to stay with a dirty suit for almost an hour. Thought I was gonna die.” At the mention of death the conversation stopped, a heaviness filled the air.

  
Even when it was time for everyone to take off their seatbelts and start working, silence still filled the room.

  
Black saw White, Brown and Purple go to the left side of the ship. And even if part of his job was to know where possible victims were, he lost sight of the rest of the crew.

  
“So,” Red clapped him on the back, startling him slightly “ready to put this machine working.”

  
“You bet.”

  
There wasn’t much to do. Everything was mostly clean since they had just left earth. They just had to make sure everything was running, if the food in the kitchen was well preserved, if storage was properly organized.

  
The first moments were usually dull. There was no dying, no screaming, no tears. That usually only started on the second day, when people got the feeling that it was definitely too late to go back, as if they hadn’t been doomed since the moment they entered the skeld.

At a certain point everyones watches beeped, warning them it was time to sleep.

  
Black couldn’t understand how humans were able to sleep, knowing there was probably a killer among them. A killer that could see in the dark.

  
Everyone was already on their beds, prayers had been done and longing states had been given to family pictures.

  
Black tried to close his eyes, wondering if he looked human enough, technically he’d always have his human side. Parasites were never strong enough to change the body interely. He tried to not think of anyone, to clear himself from any emotional weights.

* * *

  
“Second day let’s go!” Red jumped out of his bed, clapping his hands and putting on his suit.

  
“Are you going to do that every morning, again?” Yellow asked, rubbing his eyes.

  
“We all know he will,” Cyan jumped out of her bed, pulling yellow closer to kiss him.

  
“And are you guys going to do that, every morning?” orange asked, pretending to gag. Black saw her smile, before she put on her headpiece. It was always best not to look to much at people. It’s easy to get attached to something alive, something with a face. And those were the moments when humans looked back, and if they looked close enough, they’d probably find an anomaly.

  
“i'd like to see how you’d act if your wife was here.”

  
“Touche,” orange did some finger guns before leaving the room.

  
When black was finally suited up and done with eavesdropping he looked around the room for pink. But it seemed that they had already left.

  
The lights going off in the middle of the day came as no surprise. Unfortunately he had to pretend and go along with white to fix the lights. When the task was done Black left the room, forcing himself to not look at the vent that was in the corner of the room.

  
Acting for a living was tiresome.

  
After pretending to double check the wires, black walked out of the room, heading to weapons. When he entered the cafeteria he found several of his crew mates. They were at a table, eating and talking.

  
“Really wish I could smoke right now,” orange said as she toyed with a baby carrot.

  
“It’s better for your health anyway,” a crewmate with a purple suit said, Black could sense a smile went along with it.

  
“Is brown at security again?”

  
“I think so.”

  
"That's kinda suspicious,” red mumbled.

  
“He always does that. But he spends more time looking at the picture he has of his wife than at the cameras.”

  
They quieted down for a second or two and when Black was passing by their table, Purple looked up.

  
“Hey Black! Are you hungry? We have extra carrots and,” he picked up a weird looking cookie, “whatever this is.”

  
“Im fine. Thank you.”

* * *

The second day ended with everyone still alive. Black couldn't help but feel uneasy.

  
Even when it was sleeping time, the lights were on. It was almost as if they were in a trashy reality show. Black wondered if someone was watching. The first expediction to Polus had been filmed after all. Fortunately there had been no screening of the crews return, saving the world population from seeing the blood bath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally lost track of time because of how busy I was! I still have so much work to do (and I'm anxious about it!) But I think I'll be able to update more consistently now, hopefully twice a month (my initial plan was to post once a week but I don't think I'll be able to do that)

The second day was going smoothly. At least black had been able to avoid mostly everyone. For a while red had talked with him, which was fine. Socializing was not his favourite thing to do but it was definitely a good idea to have someone close, so they can vouch for them.

  
At a certain point black had been going from room to room, pretending to do his tasks. It seemed as if pink wasn’t doing much. So far there had been no sabotages and no kills. That was, until black got stuck in a hallway with orange. Initially not much happened, the lights went off,t the doors closed.

  
“Stay near that wall!" orange commanded. 

  
Black stayed quiet. Wondering if orange was being precautions or if she actually thought he was an imposter.

  
“Let’s just wait it out. I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

  
Then the distinct sound of a vent opening and closing was heard in the room. Unfortunately for Black and his weighted vision, pink was visible against the metal walls.

  
“Are you still here?” orange asked.

  
“Only a stupid person would get out of here like that.”

  
Black could see pink getting closer to orange. He wished it could all play out faster. 

  
“Pink!” orange gasped and ran towards the door. “i knew you two were together. The gun and—”

  
Pink killed orange. The sound of flesh being torn and the splashing of blood landing in the wall was all too familiar. 

  
“You better get out of here."

  
“Yeah,” as black was heading out he slipped on blood, landing on top of his hand. He hissed quietly as he felt a slight burn on his wrist.

  
“And maybe hide your gun better."

  
Black didn’t reply. Initially, he started walking away but then he went back to report the body.

  
As soon as lights were fixed the entire crew sat around a table. 

  
“She was ahead of me. Close to O2, I saw the doors close and I waited outside. When they opened again. She was already dead. Whoever did it must have been inside already or they vented there.”

  
The team discussed and black kept his head down, pretending to play the victim. He could still feel a slight ache on his hand and wrist but he knew it would be suspicious to bring it up now.

  
When he was finished with his task for the day he went back to his bed. Trying to hide from everyone. He could faintly hear people passing by the room and every now and then someone actually entered it. 

  
What actually disturbed him from his nap was when a small plastic package was wedged under his pillow. Black opened his eyes to find purple stretching his arm to hide something under his pillow.

  
“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you. I just found cake and I wanted to give you some."

  
“Thanks”

  
“It isn't not that good. A bit stale and greasy. But it’s sweet. Thought it could help."

  
“With what?" The question left Black before he could think for himself. "Oh... You mean... Yeah, thanks."

  
“It usually helps me. I also don’t mind talking if you’d like that. Just, I know it’s rough when someone dies and you feel like you could have done something.”

Black hummed before he turned his back on purple to hopefully sleep.

* * *

  
“And how did your hand get hurt?”

  
“I was at electrical doing wires. It sent some shocks and I fell and landed on top of my hand. Not one of my proudest moments.”

  
White hummed as she started looking around. She opened and closed some drawers. She came back to Black with white tape and balm.

  
“Let’s just put it back in place. Doesn’t seem broken or anything of the sort. In a couple of days you won’t even remember this happened.”

  
The nurse started by applying the balm. It felt cool in the beginning but then it started to heat up. She then started taping his wrist.

“Hey, have you guys seen brown?” A familiar voice said at the entrance of medbay.

  
“No. Isn’t he at cams?”

  
“If he was, I wouldn’t be here,” Purple was now closer to them.

  
“Right.” White finished taping blacks wrist. She got up again to put things back on their respective places.

  
“Are you feeling better?” Purple asked. Black couldn't help but notice the way he was. Hands in front of his body, squeezing each other tightly. And he was slightly bouncing on the tip top of his feet. There was just something about it.

  
“Yeah, sorta.”

  
“Eat cake, it will make you feel better," Even without seeing his face, black knew he was smiling. He just simply had the sort of voice that seemed to always be happy.

  
“You won’t stop with that one. Will you?” Black got up and thanked white before leaving the room. Purple was right behind him.

  
“wanna look from brown with me. It’s better if we stick in groups anyway.”

  
A shudder passed black spine. It’s not that he minded being close to people. He was just afraid of all that could happen and most importantly all that could go wrong.

  
“Why did you chose to do this?” purple asked after a while of walking.

  
“everyone said I was smart. It felt like the natural course. What about you?

  
“I get to look at starts.”

  
“just that? Even with all the possibility of dying you want to look at starts?”

  
“what else is there to do.”

  
Balck swallowed, a question stuck in his throat. Knowing too much was not good. Always made people softer. Despite all the conflict he ended up asking anyway, “what about family. Don’t you think about the pain it causes them.”

  
“Theres no one really waiting for me.”

  
Black thought about the conversations he had heard throughout the day. Purple had said he had a sister. He was a liar and that definitely made him uneasy.

  
At some point they ended up in storage. Brown was putting out the trash and purple obviously couldn’t keep his contentment as he screamed a greeting when he found him.

  
“You just walked around? God, you know you shouldn’t do that.”

  
“Whatever I’m a big man. I know what I should and shouldn’t do.”

  
“That's why everyone always thinks you are suspect. You need to have a purpose.”

  
Even with their masks, black could feel brown looking at him, scrutinizing.

* * *

  
“This isn’t your first time. It’s your third. Can you explain why you still make such basic mistakes?”

It felt as if the day had been going on for too long. When everyone hoped it was time to rest, white had pressed the emergency button.

  
"Im just bad at some stuff. Why does that make me suspect?” Cyan replied

  
“An imposter wouldn’t know how to do certain things. Just like you."

  
“Fuck you. I can go to medbay right now and show you I’m not a fucking imposter."

"The only thing I know is that orange is dead and there is at least one imposter among us!"

Slowly more people joined he discussion. Both Cyan's white and Purple, coming to his aid. Which probably was the things that saved him from getting ejjected in the heat of the moment.

Still throughout it all, black knew pink was happy, seeing the crew mates slowly turn against each other. And for some seconds, black was happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you have/will have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Look I feel like I need to explain a teeny tiny something  
> So basically pink is an alien at 100% whereas black was only infected with the parasite from the species. Still they're both imposters
> 
> Alsooo I'm sorry if the cast isn't much diverse, I just didn't want to be disrespectful bc bad things will happen to most characters.


End file.
